Jessica Jones (Netflix series) Trivia
Trivia for Jessica Jones. *The working title for filming was "Violet". *This TV Show is based on the Marvel Comic "Alias". The title had to be changed however because of the unrelated TV series of the same name starring Jennifer Garner. *The series is set in Hell's Kitchen, NYC. *David Tennant is the 10th actor from Doctor Who to enter the Marvel universe. His predecessor Christopher Eccleston played Malekith in Thor: The Dark World, Jenna-Louise Coleman played Connie in Captain America: The First Avenger, Toby Jones played Arnim Zola in Captain America: The First Avenger and Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Michael Brandon played Brandt in Captain America: The First Avenger, Tony Curran played Bor Burison in Thor: The Dark World, David Bradley played Tower Keeper in Captain America: The First Avenger, Peter Serafinowicz played Garthan Saal in Guardians of the Galaxy, Christine Adams played Anne Weaver in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Karen Gillan played Nebula in Guardians of the Galaxy. *Alexandra Daddario, Teresa Palmer, Jessica De Gouw and Marin Ireland were considered for the role of Jessica Jones before Krysten Ritter was cast. *Luke Cage already has his powers in the series. *Formerly titled "A.K.A. Jessica Jones". *Patsy Walker (Trish) is one of Marvel's oldest characters. Originally a teen model, she was later revamped as the superhero Hellcat. *This is the first live action appearance of Luke Cage. *The show was originally going be called AKA Jessica Jones, but then switched to Jessica Jones. However all the individual episode titles still feature the AKA. *Every episode name is said/referenced in that episode itself. *While investigating Antoine's disappearance in episode 6, Jessica and Luke run into a group of thugs outside Antoine's house. After a short negotiation with their leader, Jessica refers to him as "Carl Icahn". Icahn is a Wall street business man who unsuccessfully tried to gain control over Marvel in 1997, when the company was on the brink of bankruptcy. *Royce Johnson, who starred in season one of Daredevil as Sergeant Brett Mahoney, portrays the same character in episode seven of Jessica Jones, "AKA Top Shelf Perverts". He is the officer who tells Jessica she's been released while in police custody and later is forced to hold a gun to Detective Clemons by Kilgrave. *Jessica's superhero costume is seen in a flashback. In the Alias Comics, Jessica Jones' superhero name was Jewel and she had pink hair. *Episode 3 features the voice of J.K. Simmons over a radio, who played J. Jonah Jameson in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man films. *In Luke Cage's first appearance, he is wearing blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt, much like his comic book counterpart. *In episode 3 when Jessica goes in the convenience store to buy whisky the radio host introduces one of the callers as being from Westchester, New York. Even though they are not a part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe this is were the Charles Xavier's mansion is located in X-Men comics and movies. *In one episode, Jessica tells Kilgrave "Well, you aren't 10 anymore". In Doctor Who, David Tennant played the Tenth Doctor. *In the Marvel comics universe, one of Jeryn Hogarth's clients is the character Daniel Rand, better known as the super hero Iron Fist. Rand's father, Wendell, was a close friend of Jeryn and left the execution of his estate to him (the comics version of Hogarth is male). Iron Fist is currently being developed as a series by Marvel. But if this plot will be featured is currently unknown. *Trish Walker is reminded a few times about her former red hair. This is a hint from the comics, in which her superhero persona is "Hellcat", whom has red head. Other hints are given by her frequent combat training and increased security in her apartment for protection. Although, that can be due to her fame, and not acts of heroism. *When Jessica uses her powers while serving a summons on Gregory Spheeris he yells "you're one of them," which could be interpreted as a reference to season 3 of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. where some normal humans have been turning into superpowered Inhumans. *One of the bottles of bourbon Jessica Jones drinks in the show is Wild Turkey, the same brand Frank Castle drinks in the comics and The Punisher. *There are several references to the Avengers throughout the series. *Rachael Taylor's second role in a Marvel comics property, the first being Man-Thing (2005). *An important part of episode 13 takes place in front of a yacht named "Goldfish". This yacht was named after an earlier comic book by Jessica Jones creator Brian Michael Bendis. *Krysten Ritter was in Veronica Mars which was also based on a female investigator. *The car mechanic in episode 2 is Polish. While talking with Jessica, he says "Dobre dziewczynki", which means "Good girls." Category:Jessica Jones (Netflix series) Category:Trivia